


James/Thomas(/Miranda) Art Archive

by thenightpainter



Series: Fanart (Black Sails) [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter





	1. Chapter 1

"Know no shame" - 04/04/2017


	2. "The Hamiltons"

("The Hamiltons" - 23/05/17)


	3. Sketches - 2017

31/05/17

For [@comtessedebussy](https://tmblr.co/mSiNDW41WTwTI_CZr-5u1Kw) who’s been talking about an Artist!Thomas AU 

*********

"Freedom in the Dark" - 20/06/17

 

************

 

30/06/17

 

************

 

So [@bean-about-townn](https://tmblr.co/m1UEF0-0eAzETqvpmmOI6Uw) made [this post](http://bean-about-townn.tumblr.com/post/162518551548/okay-so-you-know-how-more-than-a-couple-of-people) and then [@complaininginthedark](https://tmblr.co/myE0f_TSS4mFT13XQTf0sCQ) wrote [this short fic](https://complaininginthedark.tumblr.com/post/162563923332/bean-about-townn-okay-so-you-know-how-more) about Thomas giving James a meditations tattoo and I just love this idea so much!

I borrowed the design for the symbol from [here](http://mshenkotrash.tumblr.com/post/159916657786/i-tried-my-best-to-make-a-clear-version-of-the).

03/07/17


	4. Miranda + James

"I miss him too...." -  16/08/17

 

**********

 

07/09/17


End file.
